Jisoo/Solo Stage
In 2018 YG Entertainment began including solo stages for each member of BLACKPINK to perform at their concerts. Jisoo's was mostly made up of her singing covers of songs by other artists. In Your Area Tour 2019= Songs Performed Clarity by Zedd (Cover) Lyrics 하루 하루 지조가 하루 사랑 하지 마 터나 볼쑤리 처도 내 맘 재자리 아마 어떠 코나짐 해도 계속 찾고 이 내 망 어쩔 수 없어 내 망 한도 아나 보린 걸 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? 터나누나 푸개해 터너리 해 서 드로 터카 준 하재 주러 나랑 푸개 하는 너 연권히 원하지 ㅎ도 계속 높지 하는 나 어쩔 수 엎서 내 망 훈데개로 하는 걸 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Why are you my clarity? Fancams File:JISOO SOLO STAGE - BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA IN BKK DAY3 19.01.13|Bangkok, Thailand File:JISOO - Clarity SOLO STAGE @ BLACKPINK CONCERT IN JAKARTA DAY 1 FANCAM HQ|Jakarta, Indonesia File:FANCAM BLACKPINK IN HONGKONG JISOO SOLO STAGE|Hong Kong File:190202 BLACKPINK JISOO 지수 직캠 - 'Clarity (Solo Stage)' IN YOUR AREA MANILA (4K) FANCAM|Manila, Philippines File:190424 Jisoo Solo Clarity @ Blackpink In Your Area Chicago Concert Live Fancam|Chicago |-| Seoul x BC Card= Songs Performed Clarity by Zedd (Cover) Lyrics 하루 하루 지조가 하루 사랑 하지 마 터나 볼쑤리 처도 내 맘 재자리 아마 어떠 코나짐 해도 계속 찾고 이 내 망 어쩔 수 없어 내 망 한도 아나 보린 걸 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? 터나누나 푸개해 터너리 해 서 드로 터카 준 하재 주러 나랑 푸개 하는 너 연권히 원하지 ㅎ도 계속 높지 하는 나 어쩔 수 엎서 내 망 훈데개로 하는 걸 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Why are you my clarity? Fancams File:블랙핑크(BLACK PINK)지수 (JISOO) Clarity 4K 직캠 솔로무대 (Solo Stage)@181111|Day 2 |-| Arena Tour 2018= Songs Performed Sakurairo Maukoro by Mika Nakashima (Cover) Lyrics sakurairo mau koro watashi ha hitori osaekirenu mune ni tachitsukushiteta wakabairo moyureba omoi afurete subete wo miushinai anata he nagareta meguru kigitachi dake ga futari wo miteita no hitotokoro ni ha todomarenai to sotto oshienagara karehairo someteku anata no tonari utsuroiyuku hibi ga ai he to kawaru no douka kigitachi dake ha kono omoi wo mamotte mou ichido dake futari no ue de sotto ha wo yurashite yagate toki ha futari wo doko he hakondeyuku no tada hitotsu dake tashika na ima wo sotto dakishimeteita yukigeshou matoeba omoi hagurete ashiato mo keshiteku otonaki itazura douka kigitachi dake ha kono omoi wo mamotte 'eien' no naka ni futari todomete koko ni ikitsuzukete sakurairo mau koro watashi ha hitori anata he no omoi wo kamishimeta mama Fancams File:HD 180725 JISOO CLOSE UP SAKURAIRO MAUKORO FOCUSED CAMERA|Osaka, Japan Category:Jisoo Category:Solo Stage Category:BLACKPINK Category:Solo Stages